


erase hisoka from the world

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cutting, Gore, HisoGon - Freeform, nonconsensual cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka goes to the doctor cause his penis isnt working and then Gon helps him. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	erase hisoka from the world

Hisoka’s penis was not working recently because he had, had too much dirty clown sex.

Hisoka called up Illumi and said, “there might be a problem with my dick.”

Illumi didn’t fucking care though.

Illumi only cares about Killua.

Hisoka then went to the doctor and he said “tyhere might be something wrong with my dick”

The doctor was a 12 year old that was stepping in for Leorio.

His name was Gon.

His daddy named him Gon because he was gone leave him.

Hisoka said “can you inspector my penis?”

Gon said “uh sure they look pretty nasty but ok.”

Gon watched as Hisoka pulled down his nasty ass fucking pants.

Out sprang his nasty dirty clown dick.

Gon stared and then said “I recommend….”

He paused for moment to think about it, it was just so ugly?

What could Gon possibly recommend?

Gon thought about doing the only solution he knew possible.

“I’m going to cut it off ok?” Gon said.

“WAIT WHAT” Hisoka said.

Gon took out scissors and said “ok stay still I need to do this very fast”

Hisoka screamed “WAIT WAIT NO”

Gon said “STOP BEING A LIL BITCH”

Then he stabbed the scissors into Hisoka’s dick and it cut it clean off and Hisoka started screaming and he bled to death.

“shit wait……” Gon said.

“says here you’re not supposed to cut off the penises?” Gon said.

Gon then sighed “oh well.”

Leorio then came back and said “HOLY SHIT YOU KILLED HISOKA.”

Gon shrugged and said, “who cares”

Leorio smiled and said “haha true”

Nobody fucking cared that Hisoka was dead.

Nobody fucking cared.

Everyone threw a big party to celebrate.

Ding dong the clown is dead.


End file.
